Nuestro Primer Aniversario
by Cesar14399
Summary: Una historia navideña, con amor, romances, recuerdos y chispa


Hola de nuevo, este es mi srgundo fanfic, a parte del otro, para esta historia me la base con la navidad y el tema de Digimon Advemture 02, gracias pdor las visitas en mi otro fanfic, Feliz Navidad a todos.

Digimon no me pertenece ni las canciones

Dia 21 de Diciembre del 2006

Kariy Tk ya tienen una relacion muy solida, como la de un cuentos de hadas, el cual todos querriam vivir, estaban tan emocionadas ya que era su primera navidad como pareja, queriam pasarko de lo mas extravangante, ya que tienen una frase gravabado en sus mentes de enakorados "El cielo es el limite", querian pasarlo con todos sus amigos para que pueda ser recordado por todos.

Kari:"Estas emocionado, por pasar nuestra primera navidad juntos?" dijo con la sonriisa mas sincera de todas. Luego Tk le toma la cintura y la levanta, diciendole:

"Es lo que mas he querido en la vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado entre lo sagrado y lo mundano", antes de beaarla apasionadamente

Kari:" Eres un dulce, tambien esperaba pasarlo contigo, has sido el unico chico al que quise y al que ame en toda mi vida" dijo sonrojada, y luego suspiro poniendose un poco melancolica

TK:"Que pasa mi Luz? Porque pones esa cara?" dijo muy preocupado por su novia Kari.

Kari:"Nada.." dijo algo indispuesta

Tk:"Eres mi novia, mi unica amiga, mi mejor amiga, conozco tus emociones y tu cambios de humor, nos conocemos hace 7 años, se quien eres, fuiste mi primer amor y con mucha seguridad el ultimo" dijo como un poeta del Romanticismo

Kari muy conmovida por lo que dijo le dio un beso con mucha pasion, el no se nego como el picaro que es. Luego de algunos segundos, ella decidio decirle que pasa, dijo:

"Es que tu noeres mi primer amor, hubo otro antes que tu" dijo muy triste

Tk al no saber que responder quiso gritarle, pero como sabia que le puede pasar a cualquiera, uso su voz interior:

"Crei que era al unico que quisiste?, por que nunca me dijiste que hubo otroa antes que yo, si nos confiamos todo, Por Que!?"

Dijo con serenidad.

Kari no sabia que responder, cometio una falta em la relacion, no sabe si tendra su perdon, estuvo mal lo que hizo, porque en una relacion lo primero es la confianza emtre los dos, le costaba pensar las palabras correctas para responderle, pero Tk decidio irse enojado y con impotencia ante la falta de confianza de parte de su novia.

Kari se sentia muy triste por eso, y lo peor era que su aniversario de 1 mes en Navidad, y solo le quedaban 3 dias para poder remediarlo.

Em casa de Tk.

El se encontraba muy enojado, pero recapacito ante sus actos, quizas exagero, aunque tiene todo el derecho del mundo en enojarse, pero el no es asi, decidio vuscar algo de ayuda, decidio preguntarle a Yolei, quien era el maldito, que paso entre ellos, y porque le preocupaba tanto.

Decidio tomar el telefono para llamar a la casa de Yolei.

En cada de Yolei.

Ella estaba de los mas tranquila, hasta que llamo Kari, con un tono medio chillon

Kari:"Acabo de hacer algo malo!" dijo gritando, casi destruyendole los oidos, aunque ya estaba acostrubada a los gritos con sus hermanas

Yolei:"Que pasa?"tocandose la oreja

Kari:"Acabo de arruinar todo con Tk, pero estoy dispuesta a remediarlo"dijo respondiendole al instante

Yolei:"Que paso? Cuenta cuenta" diciendole de una manera similar a un chismoso

Kari:"Acabo de contarle a Tk de mi ex"dijo algo triste

Yolei estuvo a punto de responder hasta que recibio otra de llamada, era de Tk

Yolei:"tengo otra llamada, ahora te respondo"dijo indiferentemente, decidio responder la llamada de Tk

"Hola, que paso?"iniciando la conversacion con Tk

Tk:"Yolei es cierto que Kari tenia otro novio?"dijo con algo de triztezay algo de curiosidad

Yolei:"Es cierto nunca te lo dijo?" dijo ella, sintiendo algo de torpeza por decir eso, como si empeorara las cosas

Tk:"No, nunca me lo dijo, no entiendo porque, si le confio todo, como ella no pudo confiarme eso si somos novios" dijo con algo de furia mezclado con confusion

Yolei:"Una mujer es un cofre de tesoros, que veces no se deben abrir ni siquiera intentarlo" respondio ella

Tk:"No entiendo?" dijo algo confundido, por mo emtemder la filosofia femenina

Yolei suspiro recordando que solo las mujeres pueden enterderlo, y solo le respondio "era un chico que era amigo suyo y de Tai, llevaban una hermosa relacion, sin ofemder tk, mo recuerdo mucho, solo se que rompierom em Navidad, porque el debia mudarse y ya no podian verse, y eso le habia dolido, pero luego cuandon le pediste que salieran, ella pudo olvidarlo, no te enojes con ella, quizas lo que paso es que recordo lo que vivio con el, cuando ustedes estaban juntos, no te enojes con ella" dijo todo corrido, que quizas nadie entenderia, pero tk le entendia ya que era amigos desde hace unos años.

Tk se quedo callado, corto la llamada y decidio ir a buscar a Kari, pero creia que era demasiado pronto, y decidio averiguar mas sobre el tal chico con Tai.

Yolei:" Tk? Tk!?" decidio volver a la llamada con Kari, " estas ahi todavia?" dijo ella

Kari:" si aun sigo aqui, pero con sueño, hablamos mañana a pfimera hora" dijo emtre bostezosluego corto

Despues de eso Yolei se dio cuenta de que tambien estaba cansada asi qhe decidio orse a dormir

DIA 22 de diciembre de 2006

Ya solo faltaba 2 dias para la navidad Tk necesitaba saber quien era ese chico, y Kari necesitaba remediar la situacion.

Adi que tk decidio llamar a Tai el hermano de Kari, el cual guardaban una amistad de hace años.

Tai:"Hola?" dijo algo confundido por quien llamaba

Tk:"hola tai, soy tk"

Tai:" ah hola, como has estado, espero que trates bien a mi hermano, eres mi cuñado favorito" dijo el, pero recordo que sl no sabe eso

Tk se quedo unos segundo callados, hasta que Tai hablo para averiguar que paso

Tai:"estas ahi?"

Tk:" emmm si me quede mudo" dijo algo confuso

Ese momento aparecio Kari que recien llegaba a su casa, y escucho toda la conversacion entre Tai y Tk, hasta que lo irrumpio diciendole:

"que le dijiste? Dime no te quedes callado!"

Tai decidio ni cortar la llamada, para que Tk pueda oir la historia

Kari:" y no me vas a responder Tai Kamiya?!"

Cuando Tai empezo a gesticular unas palabras, kari siguio hablando

Kari:"perdon por responder asi, lo que pasa es que mi ex me recuerda tamto a Tk, pero es verdad lo que le dije a Tk que es el uncio chico que he amado y aun lo amo, pero creo que aun quiero a mi ex"

Luego Tai abrazo a Kari, es señal de que no hay problema, total el paso por lo mismo con Sora, pero ahora esta con Mimi y aprendio a superarla con tiempo y dedicacion, entonces kari empezo a calmarse, mientras que Tk oia lo que kair decia, se quedo conmovido, pero aun debia arreglar la situacion, pero todavia mo era el tiempo, asi que decidio esperarhasta noche buena.

Kari se sentia mejor com la ayuda de su hermano, pero debia arreglar todo con Tk, pero tambien decidio esperar hasta noche buena, le sirivio la analogia de su hermano con respecto a lo wie le paso con Sora, pero desde que esta con Mimi, le ha hecho a pesar de que la primera chica que le gusto fue Sora, pero se dio cuenta de que era un amor imposible, y que no daba la oena tsnto esfuerzo para eso, pero cuando conocio a Mimi y se hicieron novios, eso fue un cambio para Tai, y pensaba tomar el lugar de Tai, y comprendio todo. Solo tiene que estar preparada para la fiesta de Noche buena, que seria su dia perfecto, esperaba estar debajo de un muerdago y que salgan fuegos artificiale, ella y su hermano, organizaba la fiesta en un salon rentabble, estaban inivtados todos, pero con una condicion deben estar acompañados, Tai iba a ir con Mimi, Matt con Sora, Izzy con su novia, Joe con su novia, Yolei con Ken, Davis con Catherine y Cody com su novia de secundaria, y era evidemte que iba a estar con Tk, pero no amtes de Medianoche. Tenian todo planeado el DJ, el catering, todo, pero querian que fuera perfecto, asi que invitaron mas gente, las de su colegio.

DIA 23 de diciembre del 2006

Solo faltaba un dia y Tk tenia la corazonada de que iba a volver con Kari, al igual que ella, el tenia preparado una sorpresa, un regalo con mucho amor, una rosa roja, como las que le gusta a Kari. En cambio Kari, tiene preparado una cancion para dedicarle a Tk, ella sabia cantar y cantaba con la voz mas dulce que alguna vez hayan escuchado, tenia futuro en eso, pero creia que solo era un pasatiempo, como bailar, o cocinar, ella queria ser algo mas, ser maestra de jardin de niños, ya que le gustan los niños, cuidarlos y eso, tenia como un sexto sentido materno, algun dia espera ser mama, una buena mama. Iba a dedicarle Que Me Quedes Tu, una hermosa balada, que iba a cantar en la fiesta un poco antes de las 12 de la todo preparado su ropa, el catering, los invitados confirmaron, temian los fuegos artificales, todo planeado. Tanto Tk como Kari estan emocionados por mañana sienten mariposas en el estomago, como en su primera cita, en la que el uso tecnica simple y eficaz, em decirle algo gracioso, luego decirle que tiene la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo, lo cual ambos se sonrojaron y kuego le dijo que si queria salir con el anres de considerarlo un tonto, el cual ella acepto, ya que le guataba, solo queria hacerse un poco la dificil, para sentirse querida por alguien, en especial el. Ellos habian ido a la plaza del cdntro en el cual empezaron a hablar de sus anecdotas, las cuales segun el otro eran muy divertidas, fueron a comprar un helado, Tk como un caballero pago ambos, el pidio de chocolate y ella de vainilla, pasearon por la puente de la plaza, em donde se vieron fijamente, fue una mirada intensa, nadie dijo una palabra hasta que tk, dio el primer paso, le robo un beso(era su primer beso, el esperaba que fuera Kari, ya que siempee fue ella), despues de ese beso robado, que duro un segundo , ella como que se escondia hasta que ella le dio otro beso, pero este era dulce, placentero, y tierno, sentian como una chispa, pero no lo era solo era un hombre golpeando un pedazo de fierro, jnos skaters probamdo habikidades y niños jugamdo con petardos, era como una chispa, pero aun asi se convencieron de que era eso, ambis siguieron con sus helados antes de que se derritieran, se quedaron sin palabras hasta que Tk dijo:

"Te gustarias ser mi novia?"

Kari eataba ansiosa por responder, pero queria parecers sutil, asi que dijo:

"este..." empezo a tartamudear porque esmpezo a recordar su ex, pero ceeia que era momento se seguira adelante, asi que luego dijo:

"Si! Me gustaria ser tu novia" salto encima de el que lo hizo caer sobre el, y se dieron un beso tan largocon todas las fuerzas del mundo, hasta que se quedaron sin aire, pero ese beso justificaba ese amor joven e inocemte.

Despues de eso pasearon hasta que vieron una tienda de Bijouterie, el cual era el favorito de Kari, Tk decidio comprarle un collar, con la mitad de un corazon que eran de plata, el cual Kari, dijo que lo usaria por toda la vida, y aun sigue usandolo, la mitad que decia 'TK', mientras que la mitad de Tk decia 'Kari'y cuando se unen las dos mitades, forman la letra 'y' entre sus nombres, el tambien sigue usando su mitad y aun sigue usandolo.

DIA 24 de diciembre del 2006

Ya era el dia de la fiesta, Tai y Kari, habian ido antes con Mimi para arreglar todo, y emtre pausas la pareja se daban besos cortos, y besos de nariz, y chupines en el cuelo, lo cual hizo pensar a Kari que ojala ella y Tk fueram asi de emamorados. Mientras que Tk estaba con su hermano Matt y la novia de su hermano Sora, como siempre el la cargaba a caballitos a ella, lo cual era divertido y se daban besos constantemente , eso hizo pensar a Tk, que si seram igual de tiernos con Kari. Era evidente que ambos se amaban aun, y ya no importaba el asunto del novio anterior de Kari, no importaba ya. La hora se acercaba ya estabaan llegando todos, el DJ empezo a tocar musica para bailar, durante la fiesta Tk no paraba de observar a Kari, y ella tampoco dejaba de mirarlo, estaba raro ya que no bailaba al igual que ella, tenia la rosa escondida para que ella no lo viera, mientras tanto Kari subia al escenario para cantar, empezo con una bella melodia, y empezo a cantar, todos menos Tai se asombraron por la voz de Kari, incluso Tk, el no sabia que cantaba, pensaba que se la dedicaba a el, porque siempre le decia , que mientras le quedara Tk, sin importas la otras cosas estaba feliz, incluso lo dice la cancion

"Pero que me quedes tu

Y me quede tu abrazo

Y el beso que inventas cada dia

Y que me quede aqui

Despues del ocaso

Apara siempre tu menancolia

Porque yooo yoo si si

Que dependo de ti

Y si me quedas tu

Me queda la vida..."

Ahi se dio cuenta de que era para el, faltaba menos de 10 minutos para la medianoche, entonce le hablo a Kari, diciendole:

"Te gustaria venir afuera conmigo?"

Kari:"Claro"dijo animasamente

Luego de llegar al balcon, kari dijo"

"Sabes a quien le dedique la cancion?" dijo em un tono burlon

Tk queria saber si le importaba, sabia que se la dedicaba, asi que dijo:

"era para tu ex?"

Kari:" No tontito, era para vos" y le mostro la mitad de su collar, el hizo lo mismo

Tk:"Ya lo sabia" y le regalo la rosa que tenia

Kari estaba anodada ya que ella ama las rosas en especial las rojas

Y el le dijo:"Esta rosa y nuestro collar demuestra que mi amor por ti es total y es para siempre, te amo" le dijo

Ya solo quedaban unos segundos, entonces Kari se lanzo a besarle, en ese momento de roze entre sus labios, salieron los fiegos artificiales, en eso momemto sintieron una chispa, pero esta vez verdadera. No eran los unicos que se besaban, todos se besaban, pero el beso de Tk y Kari, era mas especial. Entonces todos dijeron feliz mesaniverario y todos los aplaudieron.

En ese momento su amor solo se hizo mas fuerte para lo que vendra, pero estaran los dos, peleando por igual.

Bueno se termina mi historia aparte de la otra, gracias y feliz Navidad, lo estare esperando para el 4 y el 5 capitulo de "Rosa Roja" lo subire esta semana ya tengo las ideas, desde ya gracias y comenten.


End file.
